


A single cup of tea

by WereKoalaPL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Smoking, butler daichi, cook oikawa, daichi has RULES, gardner iwa, new characters and relationships added as story develops, terushima doesn't like clothes, yaku and lev run a shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKoalaPL/pseuds/WereKoalaPL
Summary: One tiny village on Japanese coast. Check.One large mansion with gardens and staff. Check.One unruly master of the house, demon incarnate, Yuuji Terushima. Check.One finely aging butler of thirty, Sawamura Daichi. Check.A staff worthy of a pride parade all by itself. Check.The best tea mix in the whole wide world. Check.





	1. The first cup

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all tea enthusiats, lovers and occasional drinkers.

The contract laid out on the table consisted of a number of pages listing his responsibilities and various details of one Yuuji Terushima's life. All in all it was a standard butlering contract he grew used to over his short career, the only exception was getting the boy married off and educated over the next five years. It was an unusual request, but he once had a master who asked to be referred to as 'All Might'. So Daichi didn't make much of it. He was known for taking the most challenging contracts and fulfilling them admirably despite the young age of thirty. The comfortable leather armchair he was seated in by the Terushimas and their sweet talk, not to mention the lavish reward, made the decision quite easy. He signed, despite everyone's warnings.

***

One tiny village on Japanese coast. Check. One large mansion with gardens and staff. Check. One unruly master of the house, demon incarnate, Yuuji Terushima. Check. One finely aging butler of thirty, Sawamura Daichi. Check. Daichi smoothed out his features into a friendly expression and rang the bell ready for anything.

"Would someone open this fucking door!", a muffled shout came from behind the thick wooden gateway the instant his finger released the ringing contraption. "No? Fine! Fuck you too!", another holler came and the doors swung open revealing a young man with pierced ears, blond hair and warm caramel eyes. He was wearing a bathrobe tied so loosely it left little for imagination to do, and Daichi suddenly felt much hotter than he ought to. The man looked him up and down and waited patiently for the other to say what his business was. Daichi in turn waited for his new master, who he supposed was informed of his arrival, to begin the proceedings. And so they waited staring at each other until Terushima grew tired. "Who are you and what do you want?", he quipped impatiently tapping his bare foot on the tiles.

"I am your new butler master Terushima", Daichi stated confidently and felt a gust of wind on his face as his new employer shut the door in his face. He blinked a couple of times in confusion. Well, his parents did say the boy was... what was the word... willful. Daichi inspected his suit once again, the heat was getting to him, he was certain it was just the summer sun. He waited a couple of minutes and rang the bell again, now expecting to get yelled at.

A scuffling behind the doors informed him that someone was approaching. He half expected to see the young master again but instead was met by someone quite taller than himself. With dark chocolate hair, a tiny smirk, huge brown eyes and an overall visage too pretty for their own good. He was wearing a huge white apron and a white shirt stained with what could be tomato sauce in its previous life.

"And who are you?", the man hummed eying him from head to toe and back.

"Supposedly the new butler", Daichi answered amicably, trying to ignore the flirtatious smile sent his way by the supposed cook.

"I don't need a butler!", came somewhere from the bowels of the house and the brown haired man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you need a man", he muttered before turning back to Daichi.

"Welcome to Hell Mansion. I am Oikawa Tooru, the cook. The man you met earlier is the devil, master of the house, owner of our poor souls, Terushima Yuuji", the cook informed waving him in, blatantly ignoring his master's wishes.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you. The name is Sawamura Daichi", Daichi said stepping over the threshold.

"All right Dai-chan", Oikawa sang shaking his hand and letting the touch linger just a second too long. "Follow me to the kitchen. I'll call the rest of the crew on the way", he chirped, before turning around and heading into the depths of the house.

"We are not on first name basis", Daichi snapped with a small frown. After all they weren't friends, they were coworkers, according to the contract he was even Oikawa's boss.

"Oh shush Dai-chan", Oikawa giggled, a cell phone already pressed to his ear. Which adult man giggles?!

***

The kitchen was spacious. It was possibly the biggest one Daichi had yet to work in. There were numerous cabinets, pots and pens everywhere, and almost all were dirty. In front of him stood a rather colorful bunch, the current staff of accurately dubbed Hell Mansion, Hell for short. There was Oikawa Tooru, the cook he met earlier draping himself over the grounds keeper. A rather buff guy with spiky black hair and a permanent scowl. He seemed deeply anguished by the fact he was given so much attention from the filthy kitchen's staff. Next to him stood two men, who were responsible for cleaning and maintenance of the house. The former was Yamaguchi Tadashi, a timid looking freckled fellow with an unruly cowlick he claimed he couldn't tame. The maintenance man was an extremely tall, broad chap, who probably served as security in times of need, Aone, Yamaguchi didn't give his first name. Something was telling Daichi there was more to the job than the contract outlined, and he felt the oncoming headache.

"So as you may have already been informed, my name is Sawamura Daichi and I will be the new butler to master Terushima Yuuji", Daichi begun. "I look forward to working with you", he said bowing to his new staff. Iwaizumi gave a nod, Oikawa a smirk and Tadashi doubled over, while Aone stood resembling a giant iron wall. "I was informed my predecessor quit about two weeks back and no one else agreed to take the job. So first things first, I'd like to know the daily schedule and master Terushima's personal preferences", he said and pulled a small black notebook out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Usually gets up around noon. Has breakfast around twelve thirty. Does something on the computer. Lunch at three. More computer. Dinner at nine. Disappears until two in the morning. Wakes everyone up because he can't find his favorite pair of shoes, shirt, wants someone to have a drink with him. Eats a snack vanishes until early morning, wakes Shittykawa up to make him something deep fried at the crack of dawn and goes to bed", Iwaizumi surmised ignoring the look of horror on the new butler's face. The situation was worse than he expected and Daichi was the one who was supposed to straighten this whole thing out.

"Anything else I need to know about the inhabitants of the house?", Daichi gritted out, barely holding on to his facade of a smile. He should have charged more.

"There is Hinata", Aone spoke for the first time since they met.

"Hinata?", Daichi asked, hoping that the giant meant a girl. He was to get the boy married wasn't he, even if the staff seemed a little gay. He looked up from his notepad, at Oikawa planting soft kisses on a squirming Iwaizumi's neck and Yamaguchi leaning into Aone just a bit too much. Scratch that, including him, the staff was gay as all hell.

"Yeah, a cousin or something of Teru's, he got kicked out of home and now lives here. His boyfriend drops in occasionally. You will know him when you see him", Iwaizumi supplied helpfully and smacked Oikawa upside the head to get him behaving. Daichi felt his eyelid twitch. The world had it out for him and the Terushima's were more shrewd than he ever expected.

***

Some call tea just pompous water or leaf juice. Some men do, but not Sawamura Daichi. He was brewing a teapot firmly believing that a cup of his chosen concoction could solve all his rapidly multiplying problems. So a nice cup for him and a cup for his new master ought to solve the issue of not needing a butler.  
As the tea was brewing he prepared some sandwiches, simple food, the best food, and added an apple, a healthy substitute for deep fried snacks Terushima-san seemed to favor. Pleased with the final product, he took the tray and marched off down the hall towards the master's office. The house was incredible, all decked in fine woods, and decorated with antiques. Yet somehow it didn't seem to fit Terushima-san, something was missing, but Daichi could not quite put his finger on it. Soon enough he found himself in front of the paper sliding door.

Daichi knocked and braced himself, he fully expected another yelling fit. "Come in", came a barked invitation.

The butler slid the door open, and entered a small study. It was laid out in tatami, and behind a low table Terushima sat cross legged. The windows were thrown open filling the room with a refreshing draft. Unsurprisingly the young man naked from the waist up, apparently he had a penchant for strolling around the mansion half dressed, which Iwaizumi somehow deemed unimportant. Only now did Daichi notice that for a man, who's supposed lifestyle revolved around having fun and lazying around, Terushima was surprisingly muscled, even... what was the word... ripped. And that sent an unwelcome wave of heat up his neck.

"So you are the new butler?", Terushima asked the obvious. This time it wasn't the unwelcome angry tone that greeted Daichi. It was strangely childish, and he could hear anticipation bubbling deep inside. Was the man actually happy to see someone new?

"It appears so master Terushima", Daichi replied setting down the tray and waiting to be dismissed.

"Can we go with just Terushima?", the man asked with sudden irritation in his voice. "Also sorry about earlier, I was kinda pissed off. My code broke down and some idiot messed with the tests, so I couldn't find the bug", Terushima explained helpfully, sending Daichi's mind spinning. He could as well be speaking about the medicinal properties of cuddling hamsters.

"Of course Terushima-san", Daichi replied and bit his toungue seeing the disapproving look he was given. "Of course Terushima", he corrected clasping his hands behind his back.

"Much better", the young man said lighting up, "Do you know anything about computers?", he asked, apparently seeking someone to share his hobby with.

"Unfortunately not much", Daichi replied stepping behind the man to take a look at the screen. It was covered in lines with weird indentations and highlighted words in various colors. It looked like total gibberish.

"A shame. You are going to have to learn", Terushima said, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"With pleasure", Daichi replied professionally, it was about time to face more than a mediocre challenge. Apparently this was the boy's way of driving every butler insane, by making them do completely weird things.

"Good! Start with Python. It should take you about a month or two", the boy said nonchalantly and turned back to the screen, diving back into whatever this code was.

Daichi stood waiting to be dismissed. What in the world was Python? And how was he going to learn it he had no idea, but he knew he would have to, to get a common ground with master... with Terushima. The man looked up a couple of minutes later.

"And why are you standing here?", he queried unaware of his responsibilities as a master of the house.

"You need to dismiss me Terushima, otherwise I can't leave", Daichi said effortlessly.

"Goody. Scram my butler", the man waved him away with a teasing voice.

Daichi left the room, well at least this time the door wasn't shut in his face, which could be an improvement.

***

Later that evening already lying in his bed, after his workout and shower he was reading the web page of the language Terushima suggested or rather ordered him to learn. After all a butler masters every art that is required of him. He got through the first section and already set up the interpreter, whatever that was, and was starting to tinker with the language when his personal communicator rang.

"Butler-san! I need more of your perfect tea!", Terushima's voice sounded urgent. Right, the out of whack sleeping schedule. Daichi got up and threw on a bathrobe. It's after work hours and he isn't going to put on a suit just for the sake of tea. He is going to have to get these untimely calls fixed.

"In five minutes Terushima, the water needs to boil", he answered, and stormed off towards the kitchen. Seems like a long night loomed ahead. He is really going to have to fix that boy up, no woman will handle making tea at such ungodly hour.


	2. Lemon balm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon balm is a kind of tea served when a butler would like some one to calm down and relax. Over the years Daichi learned to never underestimate this herb and always have some stashed.

The kettle was whistling impatiently ready to be emptied over the bag of lemon balm mixed with orange peel Daichi had prepared moments ago. But Daichi knew this was a devious trick which the tea gods played on those foolish enough. He had to give the water time to boil and then a couple of minutes to cool. Otherwise the tea would be bitter, or worse yet it wouldn't have the kick he needed to put Terushima in bed. Daichi rubbed his tired face to try and get some life back into it, and turned the kettle off. Now just a couple minutes of silence and the temperature ought to be perfect, he knew it would be, after all it was his kettle, one he will guard with his life from Oikawa's filthy, oil stained hands.

"Butler-san! Where are you?!", a muffled whine came from his pocket. Apparently Terushima was getting impatient...good. Daichi filled the large porcelain mug he brought with himself and another one he got from the cupboard. He considered taking a third mug, but that would be suspicious, like he was purposefully getting Terushima to drink the heavenly smelling, sleep inducing tea.

"I can always make more", Daichi muttered grabbing both mugs and pattering over to Terushima's room. It was at the far end of the house, in the corner overlooking the beach, at least that's what he remembered. The trip in the dark was treacherous, and a couple of times Daichi nearly spilled the precious liquids all over the fine wooden floors had it not been for his volleyball honed reflexes.

A couple minutes and a stubbed toe later he arrived at the door. "Fuck you too Kuroo!", came a howl from behind the thin paper barrier followed by the noise of a large explosion and a couple curses. Apparently whoever Kuroo was he was not going to have master... have Terushima curse him. Daichi cleared his throat loudly, to make his presence known and before he could even attempt to make a move to nudge the door with his foot it was swung open.

"Butler-san!", Terushima chirped happily looking him up and down and making Daichi feel somewhat self conscious. Was he not presentable, he felt the black bathrobe was enough at this hour of the night, but maybe? He shook the thought and looked at the man in front of him. Terushima was wearing only bright yellow shorts which ended just above the knees and it seemed that he cared more for the tea that his butler made than for anything else in the world. Daichi concluded that by the fact that Terushima's character was just blown sky high by someone with a nick 'Bedhead cat'. "Come in!", Terushima said gesturing to the room illuminated by the TV and moonlight falling through the windows. It was messy, there was a double futon, a large TV with a console and clothes were strewn everywhere. What was Yamaguchi doing all day? Fiddling with Aone?! Before he could open his mouth Terushima gently guided him towards what looked like an intricately woven nest of blankets. On their way he nimbly fished the larger mug, Daichi's mug, out of his hand and downed half of the blistering contents in one go. He couldn't help but flinch, realizing the man's throat must be made of asbestos. "Come, sit.", Terushima said forcing him down into the nest and quickly settling next to him. They sat cross legged, close enough for their knees to touch, leaving Daichi confused as to whether he wanted to move away or not.

"Teru what are you doing over there?", came an excited voice from the TV.

"Getting my new butler to play with us.", Terushima shot back as though it was the most normal thing in the world to play video games in the middle of the night with your new butler.

"Cool. Is he any good?", a different, deeper voice drawled.

"Dunno. Butler-san are you any good?", Terushima asked turning those piercing caramel eyes to him. Daichi swore they could see straight through a concrete wall if Terushima would want to.

"Unfortunately not very much", he replied looking at the controller and trying to figure out which button was most likely to do what. Luckily Terushima spotted his confusion and gave him a quick read on what did what, especially on how to move, shoot and lean around corners. Soon enough they started playing, in the beginning Daichi was fresh meat, hunted down by whoever was on the other side of the screen. The fact he didn't know who it was unnerved him a bit.

"Who are we playing against?", he whispered to Terushima, earning a snicker.

"It's Kurro, Bedhead Cat, and Bokuto or Screech Owl. They are my friends and live quite close to here. You'll meet them soon enough.", he introduced aloud. Sniping the former and receiving some sort of medal.

"Hi", came a lazy drawl

"Hi! And who are you, except for being Teru's butler of course?", asked Bokuto, apparently he was quite easily excited or at least very into the game. Daichi wondered which it could be.

"I am Daichi Sawa...", he started but his half of the screen turned red with blood as freshly respawned Kuroo blasted him with a grenade launcher. "...mura. Butler to Master Terushima.", he added and was promptly punched in the ribs for the offense he committed. "To Terushima", Daichi corrected quickly, before the blond could get another jab in.

"Master Terushima", Kuroo snickered and killed Daichi again. The tone was beginning to annoy him, let alone the habit of picking on him in the game. Bokuto seemed much more fair in choosing his targets. Not moments later he was dead again, and felt his eyelid twitch. He could have really used a mug of lemon balm right now, but Terushima downed both God only knows when. He should have made three cups. BLAM! And he was dead again. "So what's your life story? Why are you a butler?", Kuroo asked.

Daichi wanted to put the controller down and launch into full on story mode, but apparently the boys wouldn't have that, so he had to divide his attention accordingly. In spare moments between ducking for cover and waiting to get a shot in he told them the shortened version of his 'life's story', as Kuroo so eloquently put it. In high school he was the captain of a volleyball team. This apparently earned him some respect, since Kuroo and Bokuto were captains on their teams too. To his surprise so was Terushima. Next he told them about university and how he switched between various faculties until he finally settled on economics. He even told them about the crazy old professor Ukai, who persuaded him into giving up his position as assistant to peruse his dreams. And so with some help from his former teacher and some blind luck a couple years later he became a butler. He had a couple of clients, he will not speak about, and then ended up taking care of Terushima on his parents request. The story was chased by another mug of lemon balm and by then Daichi was surprised that Terushima was still conscious. He was certain three mugs of his brew ought to knock out a rhino, let alone a young man.

They played half an hour more perhaps and Daichi was beginning to find his rhythm, while the younger men enjoyed friendly banter and some teasing at his expense. Slowly he got better at avoiding Kuroo and on a couple of occasions took down Bokuto earning a pat on the back from Terushima. And then karma happened. He stumbled upon a grenade launcher and both Kuroo and Bokuto were soon enough in his sights.

"Butler-san, no!", a screech came from the screen as he fired a well aimed projectile towards the Cat and Owl duo.

"It's butler Daichi Sawamura-san to you!", he yelled and followed up with another volley since the first one apparently failed to do its job. He looked at the message displayed, 'Butler-san killed Screech Owl', and his eyes narrowed. "Now for the cat", he muttered rushing into action, explosions flashing left and right as Kuroo zigzagged between cover and alternated apologies with pleas for his virtual life. "Get your nine lived ass over here Master Kuroo and let me make it eight", he gritted out, sending Terushima and Bokuto into fits of laughter. And then Kuroo showed up in the open and took a well aimed grenade to the face. "Perfection", he muttered, listening to the congratulating message from the game. 'Head shot! Butler-san destroyed Bedhead Cat'. He would have stopped to gloat over his tormentor, but a huge yawn from his team mate cut short his celebration.

"Terushima, are you tired?", he asked barely keeping the knowing smirk off his face. Who wouldn't be after that much lemon balm, it was a miracle the man hadn't dosed off already.

"Yeah sort of, must have been the fresh air today", he yawned again and crawled onto the giant, messy bed. "Sawamura-san can you shut off the console and kiss those assholes goodbye?", he asked sleepily. "Goodbye nitwits!", he yelled tiredly over his shoulder and buried his face in a pillow. Only than did Daichi allow himself a victorious smirk. He bid Kuroo and Bokuto goodbye, the former insisting on being called Master Kuroo and promising revenge. Turning off the TV, a soft snore reached his ears, apparently Terushima was already fast asleep. Daichi turned around, the young man was lying on his stomach presenting his finely muscled back, which was beautifully illuminated by the full moon. Daichi smiled fondly at the sight, realizing that maybe he could get Terushima's sleeping schedule under some control. He opened the windows to let in some air and quickly left taking both mugs with him. He sat them down in the kitchen and realized that maybe Terushima would be thirsty in the morning. It wouldn't do that a butler leave his master... his employer... his captain? Ridiculous, but it fits... sort of. It wouldn't do that a butler leave his captain to suffer from thirst in the morning. Promptly Daichi rinsed out his mug and filled it with water. It took him maybe a minute to creep over to Terushima's room and leave it on the floor to be found as soon as the man wakes up.

"Perfection", he muttered tiredly while closing the door. Daichi felt strangely alive strolling over to his tiny room in the depths of the house. He was certain he heard a repetitive creaking noise from Iwaizumi's room, but was too tired to care and really didn't need the sight which intruding could deliver.


	3. Rooibos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Yaku and Lev

"Aaaaah", came an incoherent groan from a heap of covers and blankets that he once again managed to turn his bedding into. Poor Yamaguchi will have to deal with the mess. Maybe he will take the boy out for drinks as a thank you later. Hang on, why is he hearing birds sing, don't they sing in the morning?! What bloody hour is it and when did he get to bed? Terushima sat up abruptly and reached for his phone. Eight A.M? Last time he got up that early was high school, so how on Earth was he feeling so well rested? Riddles, riddles, riddles, maybe he will ask Kou about what time he went to bed last night, or maybe Tetsu. He was busy deciding which one to bother this early in the morning, when memories of last night came flooding in.

They were playing some FPS and having tea. Sawamura brought tea, or rather Butler-san, how in the seven bloody hells did he manage to forget a man's name twice in the same day he still didn't have a clue.

"Sawamura, Sawamura Daichi", he muttered committing the name to memory. There was something earthy and stable to it. There was something earthy and stable to the man too. Terushima vividly remembered Dai... Sawamura's thick forearms, square jaw and warm smile when he came with the tea. He was wearing a black fluffy bathrobe, it actually seemed like it was made of feathers in the dim light. It looked too good on him showing the muscled wide chest, with a couple of silver tufts of hair between the pecks. 'Hang on Yuuji, stop right there! Thick forearms, wide chest, what the fuck man?! He is your butler!', his mind screeched as he shook his head attempting to dislodge the prickling thought. 'Not to mention he was sent by your parents. Don't get too chummy with him.', the traitorous cerebellum reminded. True he swung both ways, sort of leaned one way, but after how Shouyu's parents reacted he made a rule to keep that a secret.

"Right, right", he muttered rubbing his eyes and trying to get the flush that crept onto his face under control. Yuuji cleared his throat and looked around. He really needed something to drink, there was a bottle of coke on his desk, a couple of energy drinks by the TV he prepped last night and a mug. It looked familiar. Big, white with what looked like a mustache painted by the rim. Terushima reached for it and was pleasantly surprised. It was full of water! In a few gulps he downed the contents and immediately felt more refreshed. Instinctively he aligned the mustache with his face and took a picture. He will post it later, maybe get a few laughs out of Bo or Suga. Smirking he got up and pattered over to the bathroom.

He stripped out of his shorts and turned on the cold water. Nothing wakes you up like cool shower after all. Washing away the remnants of the night he wondered over breakfast. Waking Oikawa up was a no go, it was the man's "night out", or rather a night spent enjoying Iwaizumi and the those buff arms. So if he did call for the messy cook all he would be getting were burned eggs and a metric ton of sass. Maybe he could get Sawamura to make him something. If his cooking was anything like his tea then he would be in for a breakfast of his life. A smile crept onto his face as he washed his hair. Yeah, he is keeping Sawamura. The man just needs a few adjustments and had to somehow be tricked into fighting on his side instead of his parents, but that could be arranged. He turned off the water and started humming a melody of a song Bo sent him, something about talking foxes.

A couple of minutes later he was back in his room trying to reach the butler. Surprisingly the man wasn't answering. Well, too bad, he is going to have to deal with the breakfast issue himself. Terushima strolled through the quiet house and into the kitchen, he vaguely recalled where it is, and his jaw dropped. Yuuji was faced by a place messy enough to give rise to a new civilization. How and when did that happen?! He knew Oikawa was sloppy, but this was a whole new level! Quickly Terushima retreated before he could be considered a trespasser by the thick layer of mold gathered on the dishes in the sink, which he was certain attempted eye contact.

"What the hell", he muttered, breathing heavily. Now there was only one option for breakfast, Yaku's.

***

Yuuji crossed the familiar threshold of the local grocery store, gasoline station, restaurant and one of the two fine establishments which were open all year in this god forsaken place. He was welcomed by the wooden interior and lack of air conditioning, a dire omission in the hot summer days. Behind the counter stood a short man with piercing hazel eyes and short hair, the owner, Yaku. They met on his first day here, and immediately became friends upon finding out their mutual passion for volleyball. Somewhere between the shelves a tall young man was arranging the groceries, that was new.

"Hello Terushima", Yaku called over from behind the counter, "What brings you to me this early in the morning?", the man asked with a small smile on his face.

"Breakfast Yaku and a promise of meeting the village's shortest chef", Terushima beamed at him and noticed a vile smile on Yaku's face. The man really hated being called out on his height. A snort reached him from somewhere in the depths of the shop.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now sit your rich ass", Yaku ordered and the blond sat down immediately in their weekly ritual. They were now more or less at eye level, and the friendly Hazel eyes were now inspecting him as though looking for signs of disease. "The usual?", Yaku asked.

"The usual", Terushima answered already excited about the scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and coffee, which somehow stopped being so tempting.

"There is no coffee. The machine broke again", Yaku informed him turning towards the hot plate and the fridge.

"Oh, that's fine. I wanted tea anyway", Terushima answered and wondered where the craving came from. Probably Sawamura's addictive blends were at fault.

"Fine, have your pick from the wooden box", Yaku waved over his arm and got busy with the breakfast.

Terushima carded through the packaged sachets. There was green, white, black, red, so much to choose from, and he had no idea about any of them. Sawamura would certainly know which to choose and which would go best with breakfast. Yeah, he is definitely keeping Sawamura around. Ultimately he picked at random and passed it to the cook.

"Rooibos?", Yaku asked quirking an eyebrow. "I didn't peg you for a tea drinker. Still, the customer is always right", he muttered pouring hot water into the mug and sliding the plate towards Terushima. "So why are you eating here? Oikawa is busy with his Iwa-chan?", Yaku joked sending a knowing wink Terushima's way.

"Yeah, if by busy you mean riding the man to death", Teru grumbled heartlessly around the mouthful of egg. He heard a snicker behind him and turned to see a giant man with silver hair and catlike green eyes.

"Lev don't creep up on our best customer and the man holding this business afloat", Yaku berated the younger man in front of him, "And get to unpacking the transport of chocolate bars, the little ones", he ordered pointing towards the back of the shop.

"The little ones like you?", the man asked innocently. Yaku's eyes flashed dangerously at his subordinate.

"Get moving", he gritted out and the man scurried away. Terushima barely held in a snicker at this interaction.

Only after Lev disappeared behind the doors marked as for employees only did he laugh out loud and didn't stop even when he saw Yaku's eye twitch with fury. "Wittle Yaku-san!!", he hollered and felt a firm grip and jerk on his hair, he opened his tearing eyes to look in the face of a tiny death embodied.

"Call me little one more time Yuuji Terushima, and I will end you", Yaku gritted out, making the man in front of him shut up immediately. "You do want one more tea to go. Don't you?", Yaku said sweetly as soon as he released the fistful of hair he was holding Yuuji in place by.

"Of course", Terushima gulped and earned a warm smile from the shop keeper.

***

The breakfast was nice, so was observing the weird chemistry between Lev and Yaku at the shop after it. Terushima could have sworn he saw a small glint of affection in the young giant's green eyes. He was nearing the front gate of his home when he saw someone approaching from the other end of the street. The house was located by the beach at the far side of the village and there was nothing for miles in the direction the man was running from. Terushima squinted and noticed he was wearing a black shirt and shorts, apparently someone took up jogging. He shrugged and stepped onto the porch, where he ditched the shoes and shirt. He had wanted to ditch the shorts but that would be called public exposure and was punishable. Yuuji rested his back against one of the wooden pillars and sat comfortably in the shade, sipping on the now cool tea. The jogger was nearing the gate of the house, he had thick build and short dark hair. He sort of looked familiar.

Minutes later Yuuji knew why. Running towards the porch was Sawamura Daichi, his new butler, tea master and apparently an owner of thighs that Yuuji would be gladly strangled by, while praising the lord for every second of contact.

"Hello Terushima! What a beautiful day it is.", he greeted his employer, sweat dripping down his face and the black shirt sticking to his body. Terushima gulped heavily, and tried to force the blush off his face, but the stupid thing wouldn't listen.

"Hello Sawamura, beautiful indeed. You run?", he asked taking a drink, and attempting to hide behind the paper cup.

"I do", Sawamura answered and reverted to his formal manner of standing rather stiffly in the sun. Yuuji wanted to see the playful Sawamura he remembered from yesterday or at least get the man to relax.

"Sawamura, please sit down. You are being too formal with me", Terushima asked feeling a bit exasperated. How was he going to get the man out of his shell?

"Yes, of course", Daichi muttered and planted himself on the porch sighing happily. "This is a really lovely place", he commented. Terushima slid his mug over to the man instead of answering. Sawamura quickly grabbed it and sipped the tea slowly. "Red tea, good choice for the mornings, given you don't want to stay awake for too long", the man smiled at him, and Terushima swore his heart did a flip. It did a bloody flip?! Oh... no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave your love :)


	4. Earl Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima sets ground rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not so great at fluffy pieces, but this seems fic seems very adequate and quite enjoyable to write.

Iwaizumi must have really outdone himself last night as lunch was especially tasty today. Terushima would have even risked the statement it was the best yet. Food spiced up with love, what a cliche, he thought as he chewed the pork cutlet. He knew Sawamura was lurking somewhere in the shadow in that perfect suit of his with those nice graying temples. Terushima felt his jaw clench involuntarily and pushed those thoughts way, way down. Nobody who worked in the house could know, he made damn sure no one did.

"More tea?", a warm voice asked from his left. Yuuji turned his head only to be captivated by a gaze of deep, brown eyes. Terushima held his own against those dark, nearly black irises. He wanted to answer, but suddenly his throat went dry, and all he could manage was a weak nod. Sawamura tipped the small porcelain kettle and poured rich black tea into the now empty cup. This time it had a faint taste and smell of jasmine. Terushima didn't know where Sawamura got blends of such quality, but apparently he wasn't sharing his secret. He chased the remnants of the pork chops and rice with the freshly poured mug and sighed content. It really was a great meal and Oikawa in all his moodiness was a really skilled cook.

Lunch was over, that meant coding time, but how is he going to work with Sawamura looking over his shoulder? The man is going to figure out that something is up if Yuuji shuts himself in the office for four or five hours straight. Maybe he could get the butler busy. The kitchen is filthy after all... A small smile made its way onto Terushima's face as he planned on drawing Sawamura's attention away. Also the garden is neglected, it would be a shame if Iwaizumi suddenly got a day off. The small smile turned into a grin as his somewhat evil plan unfolded. For a moment he was torn between sending him to deal with the newest, most advanced civilization lingering in the kitchen sink and having him plow through the enormous garden which fell into disregard on Terushima's own orders. Ultimately he settled on the latter, after all he liked Sawamura and Oikawa ought to be able to clean his own mess.

"Sawamura-san, I have a job for you", he said, hiding his obvious smile from the vigilant butler.

***

The code wouldn't compile, the tests wouldn't run and he still couldn't figure out a clean solution for the problem after five bloody hours. In short Yuuji was at the end of his rope. He was nervous, this has never happened before, never. Not once in his now three years as a coder had he encountered a problem he could not solve in an elegant way in a matter of a couple of hours. And yet right now he was staring at it, and his mind was littered with Sawamura's broad shoulders.

"Shit!", he yelled slamming the laptop shut and folded his arms across his chest. Yuuji was well aware he was pouting and behaving childishly, but this was stupid! Who the hell ordered this feature! Screw them! He is out, and they can go and shove that idea up their ass until it sees the light of day. He felt frustration wash over him in waves. He couldn't code because there was a muscled Sawamura outside, not to mention the one inside his head. Earlier it was fun, even exciting to watch him work the garden, all hunky, shirtless and sweaty. But now it was just a distraction making his work impossible. So Yuuji did what he always did when he was angry at the world and himself, he pulled open the second drawer of a small cabinet and removed the fake bottom. It was a contraption he came up with as soon as he moved here, hiding a small stash of cigarettes and a beautiful silver lighter with the etching of a temple.

Without further ado Terushima picked up the first cigarette and placed it in his lips. It felt foreign, but he knew a smoke would calm him down instantly. After all it always did, even if he smoked rarely. He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. The scratching fumes bit into his lungs and eyes, leaving the latter watering slightly. Damn he hated the smoke. He picked up the bad habit at the end of high school, when he was still dealing with... well some issues... and never really dropped it. Yuuji exhaled slowly, watching the silvery puffs of smoke and trying to find a pattern in their randomness. Slowly his mind emptied of his worries and frustration drained from his body. Yuuji closed his eyes and leaned into the cool breeze from the AC. He is going to have to open the windows later, so that Sawamura does not smell the smoke. His parents would be furious if they found out that "he is engaging in delinquent behavior". Something about the thought amused him, after all they were fighting over bigger things already. For a couple of minutes he inhaled the smoke, feeling every muscle release its tension. Only when he was certain all his worries were left behind did he open his eyes. To his surprise he noticed the column of ash at the end of the cigarette was lengthening dangerously. Hastily Yuuji started carding through his drawer in search for the silver ash tray that came with the lighter.

"Where is that damned thing", he muttered under his breath digging into his stash of condoms, coincidentally residing in the same place. He recalled he left is somewhere in there, but now the stupid thing was missing and nowhere to be found. What the f...

"Might I suggest using an ashtray?", a soft question sounded from the door, leaving the young man frozen in place like a child caught stealing a cookie. Terushima slowly turned his head to look at Sawamura standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression. Well mostly unreadable, he was pretty certain that the butler was deeply disappointed in him. He was barefoot, wearing only a pair of black cargo pants stained with mud and a shiny layer of sweat covered his tanned skin. In his right hand he was holding a small saucer. Terushima would have marveled at the sight had it not been for the fact that no one had ever caught him smoking and this man was here a second day and already managed it. "I really do suggest it. The ash is about to fall off", Sawamura added, this time with a tiny smile on his lips. Yuuji wanted to be pissed off by how patronizing the man was, but somehow could not manage any anger.

"Yes, thank you", he chocked out instead, as Sawamura walked into the room and placed the plate on the desk. He lingered for a bit, but left as quickly as he appeared. "Sawamura!", he called after the man after shaking off the shock of being caught red handed.

"Yes Terushima", the butler called, his head popping out from behind the door. Terushima saw the friendly, knowing smile and eyes wrinkled with mirth. Was the man amused?

"Could you please pretend to have not seen this?", he asked, knowing full well the man might not even be inclined to listen to his request. After all he was not the one who employed him.

Daichi stepped out from around the corner and gave him a strange look. He was standing in his standard pose, with hands clasped behind his back and the smile was replaced by a serious expression. "Terushima, I am your butler. As so, your wishes, comfort, safety and above all privacy are my first and foremost concerns. So everything that happens in this house stays in it.", he stated and inclined his head, leaving the younger man stunned. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a cook to check on, a garden to tend to, and possibly an ashtray to procure for you", Sawamura continued in his calm and collected tone. There was something understanding to it, and when he left Yuuji felt much calmer than a few moments ago. He looked at the half burnt cigarette now resting on the saucer and wondered. What he had done that fate smiled upon him this way? It was only after he extinguished it that he realized he would gladly make Sawamura trade the suit in for those dirty, black gardening pants and nothing more. The realization had him bashing his head against the table until his forehead turned red.

***

Dinner was rather uneventful and for some reason he wasn't expecting a phone call from his parents despite what every rational cell in his brain screamed. Also Sawamura was standing by with the tea as usual, Earl Gray again. Yuuji was halfheartedly mixing the rice with fish and trying to get rid of the idea that the man's dark eyes were watching him, until he finally couldn't take it any more. Besides what could go wrong?

"Sawamura", he spoke as clearly as he could manage. Immediately the man knelt next to him, with the tea at the ready. It was sort of funny how important the beverage was to the butler and despite all his nerves Terushima snickered. "We are going to have to make a few changes if you are to stay. And I am certain you might enjoy them too", he begun, placing his chopsticks by his bowl of rice. Yuuji Terushima was not a fearful man, but something in Sawamura Daichi made him lose his confidence in his ability to think and formulate coherent sentences. He watched the man nod slowly, the dark eyes once again boring into this soul. "First of all please don't follow me around. Coming only when I call you is good enough for me. Second, please ditch the suit, a shirt is more than enough", Sawamura made a noise as though he was about to protest but Yuuji held up his hand effectively silencing him. "Third if you are to stand by when I am eating please sit and eat with me", he finished and lowered his hand. He looked over the butler's face, the man had a deep frown as though he was weighing the strange and far too familiar practices that Yuuji was requesting. He knew butlers don't eat at tables, they serve, they obey. By now Yuuji also knew that the man kneeling by him was also more than just a butler, and so he wouldn't let him go no matter what. A few moments later Sawamura's frown disappeared and a small smile tugged at the corner's of his lips.

"Of course Terushima. Starting tomorrow I will do my best to adhere to the new rules", he replied in his soft tone. The tiny wrinkles in the corners of his eyes became more pronounced and Terushima was sure that he was holding back from laughing. After all this whole situation was just ridiculous.

***

"Sawamura", he spoke into the communicator. It was late in the night, so the man was most likely sleeping. "Sawamura", he repeated a bit more softly. He knew he shouldn't be dragging the man out of bed this late at night, or maybe early in the morning, but he had some good news. Hinata was coming back from a trip with his boyfriend and Yuuji managed to fix the problem he was working on for a couple of days now. These were causes for celebration and it so happened that his exhausted mind decided his new butler would be a perfect drinking buddy.

"Daichi", he said, this time barely whispering. Damn was he tired, tired but happy. His eyes were closing and maybe a short nap was in order before the two men party he was trying to instigate. Slowly Yuuji placed his head on the low table he normally worked on and shut his eyes.

"Just a couple of minutes", he murmured into the microphone and felt his grip lax. Soon enough he drifted off into an easy sleep. He dreamed of Daichi coming into his room in this black bathrobe of his and serving him tea. He couldn't quite make out the taste, but he remembered the deep rumbling chuckle the man made. It was a great chuckle and he remembered the faint smell of herbal soap. It was so nice and it matched perfectly the whole tea theme Sawamura had going on. In his dream Sawamura picked him up and carried him to his bed, then everything turned into a deep dreamless slumber.

***

Waking up in the morning Terushima was certain he just had one of the nicest dreams so far. He was certain it was all just a figment of his starved imagination until he realized that over night he somehow got from the office to his room, and as far as he knew no sleep walking was involved. He felt his face heat up dangerously, realizing this might be a very interesting breakfast. The mustached mug was resting comfortably by his bed, full of cool water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave your comments and love. If there was anything you liked especially or have certain ideas, I am wide open to them. If you found spelling/grammar/style mistakes please report them too.
> 
> Also I am going to write this with alternating points of view. One point of view per chapter. It's more interesting that way.


	5. Dong Ding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the lord of the shovel.

There was a heavy weight on his chest, so there were two options. Either a heart attack, or once again it was just Shittykawa's dense skull resting there. His shoulders and back felt stiff... and so did his hips? How many times exactly did they go at it? He wondered trying to crack open at least one eyelid. He was greeted by a storm of brown, fluffy hair, yep definitely option number two. Iwaizumi yawned deeply, trying his best to keep it as quiet as possible. He liked Tooru's head where it was and didn't want to wake him. Delicately he carded his fingers through the dense locks, which sprang right back into their place as soon as he released them and fell into deep thought.

It was sort of funny that they were in this sort of arrangement for the past two years. Supposedly they were dating, making them exclusive, but neither of them ever said it out loud. Also there were the shared nights, which sometimes left one or both parties limping the next day. And yet never had they ever said 'I love you'. Tooru always said 'I like you Iwa-chan', but that was as far as he had ever gone. And it scratched Hajiime, like an annoying word you can't remember or a cough you can't get rid of. Over the past year it started even more so, as he slowly grew to love the messy cook in his own brutish and harsh way. And so he tugged him by the ears and hair, and called his Trashykawa every chance he got. It was pathetic, he was pathetic, Hajiime concluded still petting Tooru's soft, sleepy head.

***

"Sawamura-san?", he asked over breakfast in the small room the servants used as their dining hall. They would have eaten in the kitchen but Sawamura was too busy running Terushima's errands to keep an eye on Oikawa's clean up. The dark haired man turned his head. There were bags under his eyes, barely visible, but they were there all right. Did Terushima manage to force him into another gaming session? Or were they up drinking this time?

"Yes Iwaizumi-san?", the man asked. His mug of tea frozen halfway towards his lips.

"Why are you eating breakfast with us if Terushima asked you to eat with him?", he asked, ignoring another question on his mind.

"Because quite frankly two breakfasts are better than one", the man answered without skipping a beat and took a sip of his tea, "Especially if Oikawa-san is in such a good mood again", he added giving Iwaizumi a knowing smile.

Hajiime narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what Sawamura's stand on personnel relationships was. It might be dangerous to be so upfront about his 'relationship' with Tooru, even if Oikawa could play it off as being just fuck buddies. "Yes, he seems particularly happy", he mused safely and received a short nod. Apparently Sawamura had no issues as long as everything came to a proper result.

Just than the most dangerous looking man of the house appeared. Aone was still in his soft blue pajamas and was half carrying a nearly passed out Yamaguchi. It was actually quite an endearing sight. Iwaizumi could even say he envied the effortless easiness that radiated from the duo when they thought no one was watching. Oikawa was often affectionate in public, but it always felt a bit like he was putting on a show.

"Coffee", Aone barked. His voice, as always, harsh and unforgiving, as he gently sat his sleeping boyfriend down. Yamaguchi slumped over the table muttering incoherently until Sawamura slid a mug under the young man's face and returned to reading something about snakes on his tablet.

Iwaizumi watched as Aone, gently rubbed Yamaguchi's back as the smaller man inhaled a deep woody smell coming from the beverage. It was so strong it reached all the way to Iwaizumi, and he was certain that it was the same thing that the butler was drinking. Possibly the only liquid that could have a man standing up straight after barely four hours of sleep.

"Sawamura-san", he addressed his superior again.

"Sawamura will do just fine. What is it Iwaizumi-san?", the man answered not taking his eyes off of the book. It really must have been something quite interesting. His brow was furrowed and the five o'clock shadow revealed that he had yet to take care of his morning routine.

"Iwaizumi it will be then. What is in this tea?", he asked eying the mug that Yamaguchi had just gulped down. He expected the thin man to spontaneously combust judging by how wide his eyes suddenly went and how red he turned. Aone seemed ready to fight Sawamura to the death.

"Just tea. It's called Dong Ding", the butler answered his frown smoothing back into place. Even a small smile graced his face when he took a look at a fully awake Yamaguchi, a feat not even Oikawa's most powerful coffee had achieved thus far.

"I'd like some", Iwaizumi said, curiosity getting the better of him.

***

This was no ordinary tea, this was like espresso brewed on Red Bull with the addition of Panoramix's magical gaelic concoction and a pound of pure cocaine. Iwaizumi felt his hair stand on ends and he was pretty sure they turned pure blond and shone light as he dug through the garden. Sawamura had done an impressive job yesterday, a damn fine job. No wonder he had if he was on this stuff! So far he had upturned, weeded, planted and reshaped half of the landscape and it wasn't even noon. He broke two shovels too, but they were old and overused. What had gotten into Terushima to throw a party, he had no clue, but he wasn't about to ponder it. Pure green tea was coursing through his veins pushing him to finish a week's job in a day.

***

Later in the day Sawamura dropped in to check on him. He was wearing dark navy pants and a crisp white shirt. A welcome and probably forced change from the suit. In turn Iwaizumi was covered in earth and grass from his toes to the tip of his spiky hair. He ran out of shovels and broke two hoes, which left him with nothing to dig with, so he had to take a breather anyway.

Sawamura was carrying a tray laden with two steaming mugs.

"Iwaizumi. Have you got a moment", he asked looking Hajiime up and down. The gardener looked around, admiring his work of art, the garden, fresh and prim once again.

"Yeah, I got one Sawamura. What do you need?", he asked, wiping his hands on his pants.

"A talk. I brought more tea", he said gesturing towards two garden chairs.

"Is this more Dong Ding?", Iwaizumi asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two steaming clay mugs.

"Yes it is. How did you know?", the butler asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Lucky guess. I think I will pass. A heart attack at thirty is not my thing", he replied waving the butler off and taking the lead towards the chairs.

They settled comfortably and Sawamura started sipping on the strength inducing potion or whatever this was. Iwaizumi was sure this was not tea.

"I wanted to ask you about Oikawa and you", Sawamura started. Shit, he should have seen that one coming.

"What do you want to know?", Iwaizumi asked cautiously, and leaned back. There was no point in lying anyway.

"For starters I just wanted to say that I am not against. I just want to make sure it won't influence your work. And if I will be forced into more gardening because of your sudden indispositions?", the man asked slyly, mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Indispositions?", Iwaizumi asked puzzled. Terushima gave him a day off all by himself. No indisposition was involved yesterday. He felt his eyebrows crease into a frown.

"Say, a limp perhaps, hip pains or lower back pains?", the butler queried. Oh... oh... these indispositions. Iwaizumi considered answering, but something else popped into his head. How exactly did Sawamura know of such malignancies? Supposedly Tooru had the silver tongue, but there were still remnants of a powerful green brew lingering in his blood and before he could think better he asked.

"And how do you know of such specific indispositions?", and nearly bit his tongue off realizing what he just did. Upon hearing the question Sawamura nearly choked on his tea and quickly turned beet red. Iwaizumi felt his eyes go wide with surprise, so that's how it was, their new butler was also one of the colorful bunch.

"I somehow happen to", he huffed out after a long pause filled with much coughing.

"My relationship won't be an issue", Iwaizumi muttered quietly. This talk had just gotten a lot more awkward than he anticipated.

***

This time it was his spiky head resting on Tooru's chest. The man was swiping through some photos on his phone. From what Iwaizumi gathered they were pictures of him from today. Shirtless and dripping in sweat. Apparently it wasn't long before Oikawa decided he has had enough of just virtual Iwa-chan and he wants the real deal. He wriggled his way under him, their bare bodies fitting so nicely together. Tooru pulled him down and kissed him deeply and passionately. There was hunger and dominance to it. The man was so different when it was just the two of them, his presence was enticing, nearly addictive. So Hajiime kissed back, angling his head for a deeper kiss and sliding his tongue into Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa tasted of tea, but not the powerful, woody one. This was delicate and subtle, just like the brunet himself. Hajiime reached down planting one hand on Oikawa's hip and with the other supported his weight. Tooru reached down too, between them, one hand snaking it's way towards his prize, as the other yanked at his hair. He always enjoyed this so much, so why wasn't he happy about it now? Why did he feel so badly that something was missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I went off on a tangent a bit with these two. Still they are among my favorite pairings of the fandom.
> 
> The next chapter is concurrent to this one. Also get ready to meet Hinata!


	6. Pu erh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Noya and Hinata!

"A function is different from an object's method because...", Daichi muttered under his breath. This part was a bit difficult, he could tell. Whenever it started being about objects and paradigms he got confused. His concentration was broken by soft pattering of bare feet on hard wood floor. Apparently Terushima finally got up and was heading down to breakfast. Daichi quickly clicked the tablet off and made a mental note to ask about paradigms and how they relate to this whole programming issue. He managed to check whether the tea kettle was warm and fill a cup when Terushima rounded the corner.

As always the young man was barely dressed. Today it were loose boxers in Pikachus. Daichi quirked an eyebrow looking the sleepy Terushima up and down. The temptation to lecture was strong, but he bit his tongue before he did.

"Mornin'", he yawned and flopped down onto a cushion across from Daichi.

"Good Morning Terushima", Sawamura greeted with a small smile. He felt his ears warm up again, but decided to ignore it completely in favor of the man's comfort, "Would you like some tea?", he asked his hand already reaching for the kettle.

"Yes. Please", the man huffed. The heat of the day was already at large despite it only being ten o'clock. Moments later Oikawa showed up carrying a plate of toast and and empty mug. He unloaded it quickly and disappeared back into his messy empire. Daichi filled the cup with Pu erh. Earlier he decided that maybe Dong Ding was not the best option judging by how it had the rather lazy Yamaguchi dusting the house till late after dusk. A supercharged Terushima would probably not go to bed until... well, never.

The blond man sniffed the tea and hummed happily before downing a large part of the mug. Only than did he notice that Terushima appeared slightly flushed. Maybe he was getting sick?

"Terushima, are you feeling all right?", he asked with a slight frown, leaning over the table to take a closer look. He really didn't want him sick during the party he was so bent on throwing.

Terushima stared back at him with those bright caramel eyes. He seemed to inspect Daichi's blue shirt and gray vest, weighing his butler's claim. "No... Yes... I am all right", he answered after a moment and set a beaming smile his way. Daichi made a mental note to make black liliac tea with some honey and lemon before Terushima went to bed. Do they have honey, he wondered.

Meanwhile the blond returned to his breakfast and was munching on toast, all the while side eying him. Was there something on his vest? Discretely he inspected it, but his clothing was spotless. So what was the young man staring at so intently. Terushima ate silently, with his cheeks tinged just the slightest shade of pink, probably from the summer day's warmth. Daichi ran through the list of things to do today. He had to help fight the Ork infestation in the kitchen, maybe he could enlist Iwaizumi. Nothing would motivate Oikawa like a slap on the back of the head from his one and only 'Iwa-chan'. A smirk snaked its way onto his face. Then he needs to head over to the bus station and pick up Hinata. Supposedly he will recognize him easily. How did the description go? 'Short, jumpy, easily scared and with a smile brighter than the sun'. Summing it up, not much to do unless he will help with the clean up.

"Sawamura", he heard over the haze of his planning.

"Yes Terushima. Would you mind repeating, Sir?", Daichi replied mechanically and bit his tongue when he was given a disgruntled look. "Yes, Terushima", he corrected feeling something warm creep up his neck. The man smiled at him and drank some more tea.

"I wanted to know. How do you like it here. It's like your fourth day after all", Terushima asked with a small smile. Only now, sitting this close did he see something silver flashing as they spoke. Could that be...not possible.

"I quite enjoy it. Though there are some things I still need to figure out", Daichi answered as eloquently as he could looking into those bea... hypnotizing eyes. Mentally chastising himself he refocused his attention on Terushima's lips and the silver glint. They were soft, and just a shade lighter than the man's slightly tanned skin. Damn it Daichi!

"I am happy to hear that. So would you mind a little gaming night?", Terushima smiled and asked deviously.

"I would be honored", Daichi answered automatically. Apparently he is going to have to brush up on shooters if this habit persists.

"Good. It will be later in the evening. So don't feel forced to dress up. Just be comfy, like last time", Terushima added with a devilish smirk. Another two flashes of silver, what the hell was this? The blond made his move to get up, but before he could Daichi had to ask the burning question on his mind.

"Terushima would you mind telling me what is this silver thing in your mouth?", he knew he shouldn't ask, but who could blame him.

Terushima didn't answer instead he stuck out his tongue at him. There was a silver ball in its center, glinting with saliva and Daichi felt something in his stomach heat up. He looked up to the man's eyes, blazing and full of mischief. They locked gazes for a split second before Terushima winked at him and ran off. Daichi felt something akin to getting slapped in the face... with a chair... by Aone. Did he really just get winked at?

***

Turned out that the clean up turned into a full on bloody struggle against the moldy infestation.

"I didn't know there were two fridges", Daichi said reaching for a handle covered in a thick layer of dust. He was about to open it when Oikawa knocked him to the floor with an ear splitting shrill.

"Don't open it! Don't! Don't ever!", he was yelling at Sawamura who's clothes were now soaking in water and soap which dripped onto the floor from the cabinets Yamaguchi was cleaning just above him. It was quite confusing, suddenly being on the floor with a squeaking Oikawa, until Iwaizumi came to his rescue.

In one swift movement he pulled the chef off of him. "Shittykawa! What are you doing?!", he hollered at the taller man and slapped him upside the head.

"Mean Iwa-chan", Oikawa whined clutching at his head as Iwaizumi pulled his ear.

"Apologize to Sawamura!", he yelled pointing his finger at the butler still lying slightly shell shocked on the floor. There were many questions running through his mind, but most importantly what was in that fridge. Slowly he scrambled to his feet, surrounded by a flurry of mean iwa-chans and trashykawas. His back was soaked and so was his vest. Luckily his pants were still more or less dry. He maneuvered around the squabbling couple while unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt. Years of service taught him patience, inhuman patience and he really hoped to stay undisturbed, no matter how hard the trials fate wanted to put him through were. Daichi pulled the wet clothing off of himself and hung it on the doorknob and suddenly the room went quiet.

Irritation prickled him as he turned his head to see all four of his hetero-sceptical staff stare at him. Yes, he was being indecent, but they needed oversight. And yes, he worked out, get over it boys!

"Back to work", he growled and slammed the kettle on the oven. And so his good mood went flying out the window.

Minutes later he was sitting on one of the few clean counters his feet dangling as he sipped his favorite green tea. With one hand he was holding a saucer, as the other took care of the cup, the little finger straight as hopefully Terushima. The staff was finally quietly cleaning the remaining cabinets, pots and pans. Aone was staring at the dishes with enough intensity to scare dirt off of them, as he scrubbed with enough strength to probably rip the Teflon right off. Yamaguchi was hip checking him from time to time with a wide smile and wiping at the sparkling dishes. This idyllic scene contrasted with the show Oikawa and Iwaizumi were putting on. The latter was using a long broomstick to goad the former into cleaning up the fridge that he prevented Daichi from opening earlier. Well, some love bruises, he thought remembering one of his first relationships in high school. It was a wild thing, he fell for a guy who used to try and fight him all the time. It ended as quickly as it begun but the experience was well worth it.

A giggle coming from the kitchen door caught him off guard. He swerved his head to see Terushima filming the whole debacle and chuckling from time to time. He felt embarrassment crawl its way up his back on onto his ears. Exactly how long was the blond standing there and watching whatever the hell it was. Just then a gust of putrid smell blew into Daichi's nostrils. He turned his head back to the battlefield for the kitchen's soul. Iwaizumi finally forced Oikawa to open the dreaded refrigerator and what he saw in there scared him beyond measure.

"It's trying to break free!", Oikawa screeched as the black-blue-green goo seemed to take a swipe at the cook. He yelped and cowered back in fear, trying his best to force his way past his boyfriend's broom. "Iwa-chan save me!", he pleaded with the muscled man. But Iwaizumi remained unmoved.

"Clean!", the spiky haired man barked at him thrusting a bucket of water and a sponge his way. It was accompanied by Terushima's gleeful laughter. He ought to have moved to get a better angle at the pretty suffering cook, who morosely mopped up the smelly substance oozing out of the fridge.

"Good luck Oikawa!", Yamaguchi cheered from the sidelines, as he peeked around Aone's wide form.

"Mean Yama-chan, mean Iwa-chan", Oikawa fake sobbed over the bucket of water and between wretches. "Yuu-chan help me!", he pleaded sending his best puppy eyes Terushima's way. But the man only laughed, before clicking the phone off and dashing out of the wreaking room. Daichi quickly downed his cup. Well, it was probably already after noon, so he should head out to grab Hinata. He certainly had places to be, ones which did not involve the stench of death.

***

Daichi checked his visage in the hallway mirror. Hinata's bus should be arriving in half an hour, so he should be heading out to grab the boy. He had a small carton with the name scribbled on it already prepared. Apparently the bus stop was a short drive or a long walk away. His own things had been delivered so he opted out of the drive the Terushimas offered him when they employed him. Daichi quickly made his way around the house, where he found a tiny garage. Inside was standing an old Bentley, possibly the only luxurious car in the range of one hundred miles, or at least so Sawamura believed when he sat down in the comfortable leather seat. The vehicle was stuffy, actually it felt like he was sitting in a toaster. He started the engine, not without difficulty, and drove out onto the road. When he was safely en route he turned on the AC and hoped the car would be pleasantly cool when Hinata arrived.

***

There was a ball of sunshine bounding his way and possibly thunder chasing after it. "That's me, that's me, that's me!", it was hollering as it nearly barreled into Daichi. He had to take a step back as the thunder grabbed the orange guy from behind and turned him around so that he was in front. He was short, really short, but had this protective presence to him. His whiskey colored eyes scrutinized Daichi and the sign he was holding, while the gelled up hair with a golden stripe shook violently.

"Shouyu! You can't just go up and talk to strangers. Even if they are holding a sign with your name on it!", he chastised the marginally taller boy behind him. They looked to be straight out of high school. The orange ball of energy turned his small pout towards the shorter boy. He had bright eyes just a shade darker than Terushima's. This left Daichi wondering if Terushima might secretly be a red head, even if the Terushima's had rather dark hair maybe the gene skipped a generation.

"You!", the short boy yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "Who are you?!", he barked and folded his hands across his chest.

Daichi had tremendous difficulty holding in a snicker. These two were adorable. "My name is Sawamura Daichi and I am the new butler to Terushima", he answered lowering his sign and bowing slightly. This apparently startled both boys. Before the thunderbolt could react Hinata jumped around him.

"Hi. I am Shouyo Hinata. Pleasure to meet you Sawamura-san.", he chirped. Daichi rose his eyes and noticed he was holding the thunderbolt's hand. "And this is Yuu Nishinoya, but he likes being called Noya", Hinata added seeing that his boyfriend was still skeptical.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hinata and Noya. You make a wonderful couple", Daichi greeted making Hinata blush slightly and Noya perk up, "Now I think we ought to get back home", he continued gesturing towards the car. He left it minutes ago, so it should still be nice and cold inside.

The short boys packed into it quickly not even letting him help with their small luggage. They were traveling surprisingly light. They chatted comfortably in the car, Hinata leaning into Noya, who was cuddling him discretely. Apparently they had quite a bond. A fleeting hope that this was not just a high school thing crossed Daichi's mind as he watched in the rear mirror how Nishinoya carded his fingers through Hinata's hair and gently kissed the boy's temple making him blush. It was ridiculously endearing, and if Daichi was ever given a chance he would leap at a chance of such a relationship.

He was nurturing the thought as he pulled into the driveway. The gasoline control light was flashing yellow. Apparently they were almost out. Dinner was about to roll around and since Terushima would have company he was not needed. He could leave the man to have some alone time with his cousin and recharge, while he made a short dash to the local petrol station and the only actual shop in town.

***

Yaku was counting up how much they made today. The business wasn't too hot, but the vacation season always provided some much needed distractions. The familiar noise of tiers grinding to a halt caught his attention. He tilted his head just a tad bit to the left to peek out the window, a black Bentley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Leave your comment, don't be a stranger! (especially if you see room for improvement)


	7. Pork buns

Daichi got out of the car and took in the view of a run down wooden shop also housing a gasoline station. Wasn't this some sort of a fire hazard? He barely managed to look around when a gigantic young man came sprinting out of the shop. He was wearing a neat, albeit faded red uniform. He stopped just short of toppling Daichi, who instinctively took half a step back.

"Welcome to Yaku's!", he sung the phrase, apparently well etched into his memory by the owner of the place, possibly Yaku. Daichi gave him a small smile and already reached for the distributor, but the gangly boy outran him. "Yaku-san said it's my job to do that. Please come inside, have a coffee", he chirped away excitedly, shoving Daichi into the barely air conditioned store. His years of service taught Daichi that when faced with an overzealous employee was just to let him have at it. Besides if the young, silver haired man, who made a point of his life to make Daichi get that blasted coffee. His shoes came to a screeching halt and finally he was left in the welcoming confines of Yaku's, the one and only store in a ten mile radius. Having been forced into this predicament, what else could he do, but get the coffee. The work of a butler teaches a man to take things in stride, especially those that can't be planned for.

Looking around Daichi made his way to the register, behind which stood one of the shortest people he had ever seen. And he had seen a fair share of tiny people today. Compared to the beanpole of his helper he seemed almost adorably tiny. Daichi barely managed to compose his features back into the neutral mask he usually wore.

"Welcome to my humble shop. I am Yaku here at your convenience", the man behind the counter answered. His brown cat like eyes scanned Daichi up and down and flashed with a hint of understanding. He somehow reminded Dacihi of Kuroo, even though he never saw the man.

"Thank you for having me. I will be needing some gas and an ashtray", Daichi requested, clasping his hands behind his back and summoning a friendly smile.

"You can't smoke here, Sir", Yaku said, the first signs of a frown appearing on his face.

"I am sorry. I meant an ashtray for purchase", he corrected, his smile growing slightly broader.

"Third aisle, take a left, at the very end. Would you like some tea while you wait?", the shop keeper inquired, his expression softening once again. Apparently a paying customer was always welcome. Daichi gave him a curt nod and spun on his heal to search for the ashtray Terushima badly needed. He couldn't have the man leaving ash all over the study. Maybe he should also purchase nicotine chewing gum while he is at it?

Minutes later he was already standing in front of the register, with a small glass ashtray in his hand. It was the simplest version. He was still wondering about buying the stupid nicotine gums as he carded through the wooden box of teas standing on the counter. There was something nagging him about how much he actually cared about Terushima's little pet peeve. It was just bloody cigarettes and judging by the delinquent image they weren't even this surprising. Daichi was actually a little relieved it wasn't weed, cocaine or anything of the sort, a thing too common amongst rich, young men.

Finally he picked out a red tea which caught his eye. He knew he had a long night ahead of him, but maybe overdosing green tea was no way of going at it. He unpacked it and threw it into the cup to brew.

"The ashtray. Anything else?", Yaku asked looking up, well it's not like he could look down, at Daichi.

"Yes, I need nicotine chewing gum, for someone who ought to quit smoking", he explained in case the shop keeper might not have caught on.

A knowing smile bloomed on Yaku's face. "I don't have any now. But I will put it on the list of things to order. You can pick it up in a few days", the man behind the counter answered.

Daichi agreed and the rest of his stay was spent on idle chatter. Apparently Yaku was well aware of Terushima driving every butler insane and wished him best of luck. Daichi in turn learned that Yaku inherited the shop and decided that it is a nice and easy life here despite almost nothing happening in this remote corner of the world. Their quite interesting conversation was interrupted when the silver haired boy, whom Daichi learned was a part time employee of Yaku's from a nearby town and went by the name Lev. He bore the good news that the car was refueled and the windows wiped clean. With a final word of encouragement Daichi paid what he was due and left to perhaps still catch some dinner.

***

"Cook", the mountain of a man barked at Oikawa who tried cowering back but was met with a firm resistance of the kitchen fridge. Takenobu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Cook Hinata's favorite or I cook you", he breathed making the cook turn as white as his uniform and nod so quickly his head threatened to snap off.

Aone nodded slowly in response and strode out the kitchen.

***

He was checking the last of his email waiting by the door when he heard animated talking on the other side and then the sound of a car being driven away. With a grin already spreading on his face, he clicked the device off, slid it into his pocket and waited to greet his overenthusiastic cousin. Moments later the doors banged open revealing his favorite and only cousin Shouyo Hinata, to him boy wonder to the rest of his family a great dishonor.

"Teru! Teru!", Hinata chirped bouncing up and down and nearly toppling his tall cousin as he barreled into him. Luckily he managed to keep his balance while Shouyo wrapped him in a hug worthy of a boa constrictor. He really wondered how the tiny Noya managed to contain such a ball of boundless energy. He hugged back, pressing the tiny boy to his chest and ruffling his hair. Hinata had been gone a whole month and he really missed him.

"I missed you Shouyo", he said gently and earned a huge grin from the shorter boy. Looking above the red head of messy hair he watched Noya send him a small smile before launching into one of his good natured rants.

"Terushima-san you are being improper!", the little lightning yelled pointing an accusatory finger at his bare chest.

Oho, he had a nice response to that prepared, "I will let you in on a secret Noya. I am not wearing anything underneath", he said waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "You ought to try it", he added holding on to Shouyu who started trying to squirm his way out of the hug.

"Gross", both boys said in unison making him laugh. In his fit Shouyo managed to wriggle out of his grasp and hide behind his boyfriend.

"This said by the wild men I caught skinny dipping more than once", he joked once he regained his composure, making them blush. They were already off age, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to tease them. "Come on Oikawa-san made a very nice meal for us today. He made Shouyo's favorite", Terushima said soon after and gestured for the boys to follow him to the dining room.

"Why does he never make my favorite?", Noya gave an annoyed huff.

"Maybe he doesn't like you like he likes me?", Shouyu mused. Yuuji stifled a giggle. He was well aware of Aone's feat of persuasion earlier that day.

***

The table was laden with treats. Shouyo got to enjoy delicious, freshly baked meat buns while Terushima and Noya busied themselves with enthusiastically recounting their adventures. Yuu told Teru all about their trip and numerous run ins with representatives of local law enforcement, which mostly ended in wild chases along empty beaches. Teru told Noya about the new butler, Sawamura-san. Shouyu listened in as his cousin described the gaming night and how he actually caught Sawamura learning to program. He felt a tiny frown form on his face, Terushima was happy with a butler his parents sent over... that hasn't happened before. The idea dominated his thoughts as he stared at his cousin's gleeful smile. Slowly his gaze shifted to the table and than to Teru's phone laying on it.

Generally Hinata wanted to think that he is a good man, no matter what his parents had to say about the matter. He was good in terms of being a great cousin for Teru, but he was a nosy cousin, which the blond never failed to point out. So if Yuuji was acting odd he guessed that he had every reason to find out. After all, without a girlfriend in place someone had to protect him, he reasoned.

In one fluent motion he swiped the phone off the table and hid it in his lap. Luckily, Yuuji was too distracted by Noya's tale of going fishing to pay much attention. Shouyo turned the device on only to find it locked. He had to fight back a chuckle, he was living nearly two years with Yuuji during which some of Teru's tech genius rubbed off. That meant Shouyo was well versed in both guessing and cracking passwords. Luckily Yuuji hadn't changed his phone pin and Hinata didn't need to resort to any underhanded tactics. A few taps and mindless hums later he was carding through his cousin's gallery. The newest entry was a movie of some half naked man sitting in the kitchen. He looked remarkably like the new butler that drove them here. He was sipping from a porcelain cup holding his finger out like royalty. Hinata bit back a chuckle and swiped left. Another photo of the butler, again without his shirt. This time the man was holding a shovel and working in the garden. There were a couple more pics like that and then a photo of Yuuji hiding his face behind a mug with a mustache painted on it. It was so hilarious Hinata snickered drawing everyone's attention.

"Shouyu what's so funny?", Noya asked. But Hinata locked eyes with his cousin who's face for a split second filled with panic.

"He probably found something funny on my phone", Terushima supplied in a nervous voice, "You know my funny business with Naomi or what was her name?", Terushima winked at Noya, regaining his previous carefree tone. Yuu made a gagging noise and tore the phone out of Hinata's hands.

"No funny business with my little baby crow on my watch!", he hollered and chucked the phone at Terushima. Yuuji caught it and laughed boisterously at the Yuu's protectiveness. Shouyu blinked in shock, this was certainly not Naomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is happily accepted :)


	8. Black lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another gaming night

Daichi was filling the teapot to the brim when his communicator started buzzing. Apparently young Terushima was getting impatient. Soon enough a muffled voice came from the tiny speaker. "Sawamura-san, I need you. I am taking heavy fire from that stupid cat!", Terushima urged. Apparently the man's one track mind forgot he sent him off to the kitchen to make tea half an hour into their game.

He moved the pot to the tray, where two full mugs already stood. For tonight he selected black lilac with honey and lemon, he couldn't have the man sick on the day of the party. Only than did he pluck the communicator from his pocket to reply. "Terushima support is on the way. I feel obliged to reduce the cat's--"

"Headshot!", Terushima whooped cutting him off. Daichi sighed fondly looking at the metallic communicator. The young man seemed to be growing on him with each day. Daichi shook his head trying to clear the thoughts out of his head. There were things to do, like getting the tea delivered.

This time the walk was far less treacherous as he grew accustomed to the home's various traps. Once again he cleared his throat when he was standing by the door only to be greeted by a barely dressed Terushima. The man took the tray from him and nearly galloped over to the TV. He hastily set it down, the mugs wobbling. Before Daichi could take a step though Terushima was standing in front of him again, the overjoyed grin of a kid winning a prize splitting his face. And Daichi felt frozen in place by how genuine it was. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist and before he knew it Terushima was pulling him into his den and forcing him down on the intricate nest of blankets he had woven earlier. A fleeting hope that this is not going to change crossed Daichi's mind.

However Terushima equally quickly butchered the mood stuffing a game controller into Daichi's hands. Soon enough they were at it again diving for cover and sniping for Bokutoo and Kuroo. It was actually pretty surprising how bad the duo was today. Completely off their game, once they even blew themselves up with their own grenades. Actually it was pitiful to watch.

The slaughter raged on... Daichi turning into Kuroo's blackest nightmare. After a particularly awful round Kuroo finally paused the game.

"Kuroo, what the hell", Bokuto's voice sounded from the screen, "What's with us today?", Bokuto asked in a dejected tone.

"Yeah what the hell!", Terushima yelled throwing his controller into their nest. Daichi blinked and slowly sat his down in favor of Terushima's mug. The man had emptied it methodically in between kills and now it was sitting and waiting to be refilled. Needless to say Daichi was happy to oblige. A smile slid onto his face, when he noticed Terushima was once again favoring his mug instead of drinking from the bigger one he brought. It was slowly becoming apparent thath the the blond was managing to soak in any amount of tea he was given, he could work with that.

"It's just there is this guy", Kuroo began and Daichi barely managed not to gasp. 'There is this guy', what the heck?, "I like him and I think he hates me", Kuroo sounded even more down than Bokuto. Daichi could see in his mind's eye the man's pout, even though he had yet to see Kuroo himself. Terushima snickered loudly next to him. Oh, so the master of the house was well aware of their coplayers' tendencies. For a moment Daichi wondered about whether Terushima had knowledge of his staff's inclinations as well.

"Fuck you Terushima", Kuroo fake sobbed from the screen. It was kind of pitiful hearing the normally witty man cry in front of the TV. "Fuck you very much!"

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?", Bokuto asked incredulously. Finally a piece of advice well given.

"Oh... and did you tell this beautiful med student of yours?", Kuroo quipped back. Daichi's head spun around so fast he let some tea spill. Instinctively he hissed and felt Terushima's bright gaze on him. Now he had really done it. He must be getting tired to have lost his composure like that.

"Are you all right Sawamura?", the man asked softly, shifting on the blankets.

"Yes, yes, just spilled some tea", Daichi said, wiping the cup with the sleeve of his bath robe. He turned to Terushima, but the man had moved over close, much too close, and their noses were now barely inches away, the honey colored eyes were boring into him and dissecting every flicker of emotion in his own brown ones. Daichi felt something warm creep up his neck and color his ears and cheeks. That was aggravating on a multitude of levels.

"You sure you are all right?", Terushima asked innocently and leaned in even more. Daichi's mind shattered into a thousand tiny pieces as he leaned back, only for Terushima to lean in. What in the bloody hell was he trying to achieve?!, "You look a little flushed", the blond muttered under his breath and Daichi smelled honey and lemon. His mind was reeling and involuntarily his hand clenched tighter around the mug. The mug!!!

"Yeah, yeah. Your tea.", he deflected bringing the cup in between them like a divine shield and hoping that the man was just concerned for his health. Yeah, that's it! Terushima was just concerned for him, that's all. The blond smiled warmly and took it out of his hand, with just the faintest skin contact, sending a brisk shiver up his arm. God damn it Sawamura!

Kuroo's and Bokuto's voices reached him once again, the two arguing vividly over who is a bigger loser and how come they can't get laid.

"Butler-san!", Bokuto yelled suddenly drawing him out of the mini heart attack he was facing just moments ago, "What have you got to say about all of this?"

Daichi had to stifle a groan. He just crawled out of the frying pan to fall into the fire apparently. An expectant pair of eyes drilled into him and he was sure two more were staring equally hard at their TV screens. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes and leaned back. He was nearly a decade older he should at least be able to give a half decent advice. Retreating back to his previous position he finally figured out what the boys may need to hear.

"I don't think that a butler is the best advisor regarding love life being the ever lasting single", he begun and both Kuroo and Bokuto broke out in a series of groans, "but I say go for it. Whatever makes you happy if you can make him happy", he summed up his wilder years of disastrous dating.

"Deep", Bokuto gasped after a moment with nearly tangible wonder in his voice.

"Yeah, deep", Terushima affirmed from his right and gave him a small pat on the back. Daichi smiled to himself, well this was a fine piece of advice.

"Oh, and which team do you play for Butler-san?", Kuroo mused out of the blue making him choke on his own tongue. Of course it had to be Kuroo, who else could ask such a question. He felt Terushima's interested gaze on him again. What had he done to deserve this?

"Yeah, which team? The gals or the hunks?!", Bokuto joined in, his woes over the gorgeous student of Hippocrates' art apparently long forgotten. Daichi felt his cheeks flame on and thanked the lord for his darker complexion. He took a deep breath before answering and tried his best to come up with a witty retort, but his wit left him.

"I try not to kiss and tell", he finally chocked out, to flurry of disappointed noises and a soft chuckle.

"Good one Sawamura", Terushima whispered and winked at him. Daichi felt cold dread creep up his spine, and looked away. Terushima couldn't know. There was no way he could! He was just complimenting the come back. He grasped onto the thought like a lifeline to try and steady his panicking brain. Hesitantly he turned his head back to the master of the house who was now grinning devilishly at him.

"Gotcha Gay-Butler-san", he whispered, and retreated back to his seat in a flash leaving the butler stunned. How exactly had that happened?! He felt as though he was given the right hook by The Hulk as he tried to wrap his head around how exactly Terushima figured him out. He was the last person in this house to look gay! Worse yet, what if Terushima was gay?!

"So Sawamura which team is it?!", Kuroo whined again and Daichi shook his head frantically at the blond.

"He won't tell, but who knows Kuroo maybe you are his type", Terushima yelled back at the screen and Daichi paled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware Terushima's gaydar!
> 
> Stay tuned :) Leave your love and your feedback


	9. Cigarettes and Mango Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Terushima feels like the world is out to get him

Unlike any other morning instead of feeling like a total piece of crap Yuuji felt far, far worse. From the moment he cracked open his first eyelid his brain was in a turmoil. The too good to be real Sawamura Daichi, oh how sweetly this name sounded, is gay! That would have been utterly wonderful if they met in any other possible circumstances. But no, fate had to place this gorgeous piece of a man in his path when he was 100% off limits. Besides, what was that yesterday Terushima? One inch more and you would have been kissing that beautiful bastard senseless! You cornered the man like a bloody animal and nearly went for the kill. To be fair, Sawamura blushed so sweetly it was hard not to go for it.

"He is grumbling again", Yuuji heard Hinata whisper theatrically to Noya, who was throwing him a puzzled look. Shit, he was doing it again. Worse yet he was mumbling about being gay! A furious blush covered his ears, as the boys in front of him snickered.

"I am sure it's just because Sawamura-san didn't get his tea right", Noya whispered back equally loudly. Were these two shrimps teaming up to piss him off or what?

Pointedly ignoring both of them Yuuji chose to drink his tea in one gulp. This morning it was delicate and slightly sweet, tasting a little bit like mango and reminding him of summer. That bloody Sawamura made it perfectly again. At this point he wasn't sure if he was angry with the man or had the hots for him. Damn this was so frustrating. Just to make a point he slammed the empty mug down and glared at the duo sitting across for him. And what did Sawamura do? What did he do? He refilled the bloody cup and slid it back to him turning Yuuji into a blushing mess with a single radiant smile.

Covering his face he made a dash for it to his room and slid the door shut. He was not going to survive with Sawamura around! A few moments later a polite knock echoed in his room and his heart did a flip.

"Terushima this is Sawamura. Is everything all right? Are you feeling ill?", a concerned deep voice resounded from behind the paper doors. Screw the fucker he even had a sexy voice! There ought to be a limit on a man's sexiness! Terushima quickly switched gears. He had to get that graying piece of ... he had to get Sawamura out of his head and hair. How did he always go about it? Ridiculous downright evil tasks to get the butler running around. Oh and a smoke for his nerves. At this point he wasn't certain whether scaring Sawamura away wouldn't be the simplest solution.

"Yeah, just had a... headache", he stammered out his lame excuse. Gah! One thing down, more to go, "Could you get me the root of St.... Jeremiah's plant for that?", that ought to keep him busy.

"Terushima I don't want to sound patronizing and I don't doubt your knowledge about herbs but...", the butler paused as though lost for words, "there is no such plant", he explained as patiently as he could. Fucker! His parents had to get a butler who's hobby was tea making and natural medicine! Terushima was about ready to start thrashing around, when the butler continued, "Perhaps I could suggest some valerian root for that. I happen to have some on hand", he added sheepishly.

"Of course you do", Terushima quipped and slapped a hand over his mouth, "I meant that would be lovely. Could you also check if everything for the party is set up?", he added in a more friendly tone. Maybe that will keep him away.

"Right away", Sawamura said through the door and departed to tend to his tasks.

***

Of course the valerian root was awaiting more desperate times as Terushima was filling his room with smoke from a second cigarette. He was so screwed, he didn't even know where to begin. He liked the butler practically from their first official meeting, but yesterday messed things up royally. He blew the smoke out his nose and looked up to watch the garden, but instead saw Sawamura once again half naked, but this time working together with Aone to hang up the lights.

Angrily he stubbed out the cigarette, packed up his laptop and chose the one room where that muscled bastard won't come looking for him, the attic. He is going to boil, probably die of heat stroke, but it is going to be of his own volition and at least not induced by Sawamura Thighchi... Daichi! Daichi fuck it! Terushima face palmed and pulled down the ladder. He was really through with himself.

A few steps later he was sitting in the dusty, low room. He set the laptop down on some unused table and placed the glass ashtray on the floor. Before he could think about it he lit another cigarette. The room was stuffy, but it was the most privacy he is going to get. He was already hoping that he could silently die in shame here when someone knocked on the only window in the room. Terushima squinted, the glass was so dirty that the person on the other side was barely visible. And then his jaw went slack dumping the lit cigarette on the ground. There was his royal butlerness Sawamura in all his smiling glory.

"That's fucking it! I am going to Yaku's", he mumbled repacking everything he just managed to unpack. The third cigarette was making him feel queasy. Never had he chain smoked so many. Maybe he should actually ask Tetsu for some weed to calm down. Or maybe Sawamura could show him how to grow it... Screw you traitorous mind.

***

He made sure to slip out of the house unnoticed. He even told Noya and Shouyo that he is going to the port to buy some fish for tomorrow. A blatant lie, he knew. He overheard Sawamura intimidating Oikawa into actually doing his job, surprisingly the man didn't even need Iwaizumi's help. The walk to the shop felt like sitting in the frying pan, what he wouldn't give to soak in the ocean right now. Oh right he couldn't, he had a bloody deadline on the project for those dumb asshats, who couldn't code for shit.

Huffing angrily he entered the stuffy shop. Apparently the air conditioning had broken down, because of course the world had to be against him. Lev excitedly jumped to greet him and escort him to the register manned by his boss.

"Yaku I need help", Yuuji gasped once Lev was out of the earshot dealing with some local customer buying gas outside.

"And I need my air conditioning fixed landlord-san", the shorty shot back without even sparing him a glance.

"I promise to fix it if you help me", he bargained only to receive a blistering glare and be pulled down by the front of his shirt to Yaku's eye level.

"Listen to me punk. You are going to get that air conditioning fixed today. Now what do you need?", the man queried releasing him. Apparently any more haggling was out of the question.

"I need to get rid of the butler", Yuuji answered. He was pretty sure this is going to fix everything. No Sawamura means no whatever this was that means in turn no problem. And his lonely life can keep on spinning on its axis like it used to, with everyone happy, well more or less.

"Last time you came over you loved the guy", Yaku drawled and Yuuji flinched, "What happened?", he asked looking the shaking boy in front of him up and down.

"I had a change of heart", he shot back hoping it was enough to persuade the older man into helping him.

"Mhm", Yaku hummed, "I understand the trick with sending him after Saint what's his name plant did not work?", Yaku asked the obvious question with a sly grin playing on his lips. There was something catlike in that smile, and Terushima was certain Yaku was just gloating now.

"No", Yuuji answered, "Look Yaku-san. I really need help. He can't do a general rework of the garden and cleaning of the house every day", Yuuji argued. That would drive anyone into the ground.

"You sure you want him out of the house?", Yaku asked sceptically running a hand over his unshaved cheek and eying the man across the counter.

"Yeah!", Yuuji said nodding frantically.

"What did he do?", Yaku asked the question Yuuji really hoped not to hear. And that was the problem, Sawamura did everything from this caring personality, through swearing that he is just his butler, ending on playing games with him. None of the butlers played games with him. Yuuji deflated and slumped down onto one of the bar stools aligned by the counter. He was so fucked.

"Nothing", he mumbled and hid his rapidly reddening face in his hands.

"See, no problem. So go and talk to him if he bothers you somehow and get my air conditioner fixed", Yaku chided setting a cup of tea in front of him. "Two hundred yen please"

"But it's a hundred on the menu", Yuuji looked up ready to argue.

"Until you fix the air conditioning I'll charge you double. Don't test me", Yaku said with a tone so freezing Yuuji started to doubt whether he really needed the AC repaired.

***

It was late evening and he was skillfully avoiding Sawamura for the whole day. Yuuji was tired, frustrated and determined to get this over with, whatever the fuck this was. Puffing out his bare chest like a peacock he knocked on Sawamura's door.

"Come in", a slightly sleepy voice came from within. Not thinking much he pulled open the door. The room inside was clean, more even spotless. Save for a single piece of great ass, which was scrambling off the bed it almost looked unlived in.

"Terushima. I didn't expect you here. If you needed anything you could have just used the communicator", the butler stumbled over his words pulling the bathing robe closed.

"Yeah... I could...", Yuuji felt a bit caught off guard, but quickly reshuffled his thoughts, "I want a drink, and seems like today you are my drinking buddy", he grinned at the butler. He wasn't going to be able to talk about this sober.

"Then a drinking buddy I am", the man gave him one of his beautiful soft smiles. And before he realized what was happening a thick arm wrapped itself around his shoulders and pulled him down the hall. Terushima could have sworn he forgot how to breathe for a second there.

***

"Man you arrre a heavy weight Sawamura", Terushima slurred, he was half leaning on the table in the room with a bottle of whiskey between him and Sawamura. The butler in front of him seemed slightly tipsy, but nowhere near as drunk as he was feeling. Both were slightly flushed, but Yuuji was certain his lighter complexion gave him away completely. After a moment of gathering up his courage he finally asked one of the questions eating away at him all day, "Sawamurra you are gay?", he slurred out, just making sure that he was as fucked as he assumed.

The man laughed a pleasant deep laughter, quite similar to his tone before replying, "Unfortunately I am. My pa wasn't all that happy about it. Come to think of it neither was ma. But they came around eventually", he answered as though it was the most normal thing in the world to put your troubles out on display. Maybe that was why Sawamura seemed perpetually in high spirits. His meditation over the man's problem tackling techniques was interrupted by a question. "Is that a problem Terushima?". Yuuji froze, it was THE problem. Involuntarily he looked up into those big brown eyes, they seemed nearly frightened, so unlike the usual stable warmth they emanated.

"No. Actually some diverrrsity is going to be good here", he answered as confidently as he could. A shame that diversity wouldn't be heading his way. He sighed miserably. If Sawamura noticed he didn't say anything.

"Terushima. If it'd make you feel more comfortable you can call me Daichi or Daichi-san or whatever you would like", he said with another one of those beautiful smiles. Yuuji felt like crying, but before he could get to it Daichi spoke up again, "And I would like to remark that I am no diversity here", the man in front of him mused freezing Yuuji's blood in his veins. He couldn't have known!, "I mean there is Hinata with Noya. And Iwaizumi with Oikawa and Yamaguichi with Aone", Daichi counted on his fingers, "Oh and me. That makes a ratio of non-straight to straight people in this house quite unusual", he said and Yuuji felt his jaw go slack.

"Oikawa and Iwaiiizumi?", he asked baffled, his eyes bulging out.

"Of course. I did assume you know about the staff's tendencies", Daichi explained patiently. How in the seven hells was he to know?!, "Trust me if you ever find yourself sleeping in a room next to them invest in ear plugs ahead of time", Daichi laughed at his own joke and Yuuji's eyes slid over his broad chest. He noticed some black curls peaking out from between the folds of the bathrobe and wondered how soft they were.

"This is a bloody rainbow house", he muttered into the glass, completely dejected. He was living in the most gay house on earth, even his friends were gay. Except for Yaku and his parents there were no straight people he knew well!

"More like a rainbow mansion, but you have a valid point", Daichi laughed again. It seemed like the alcohol was slowly messing with his head.

They drunk for a while more after that. Throwing stories and jokes around, until finally Terushima started dozing off. He remembered Daichi helping him get to bed and the smell of a herbal soap, which fit the man so perfectly. Oh right now it was Daichi. He grinned to himself falling asleep, knowing that without a doubt he would find a mug full of cold water and two aspirins by his bed tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Leave your love and feedback :)


	10. Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is on!

There was no stranger in his bed, but there was a terrible pounding in his head. Yuuji felt like he had drunk a whole distillery not just some whiskey with hot-butler-Daichi yesterday. Speaking of the hero, why was there no aspirin next to his bed? Instead there stood the mustached mug filled to the brim with a bog smelling potion. Hesitantly he raised it to his nose to get a better whiff, hoping the smell was something in his room not the tea itself. He was sadly mistaken. The contents of his stomach bubbled up nervously as he set the untouched mug down and shuddered. This was no incentive to get up.

"Terushima may I come in?", the deep rumbly voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah", he rasped out. His throat felt like sandpaper and his tongue felt very out of place in that environment. Sawamura came in, wearing a white shirt and a navy vest today. They was complimented by a pair of navy slacks and bare feet. Terushima wanted to snicker, but was afraid the sudden movements would make him puke. He really wanted to see what was above those feet, namely the calves and of course the thighs.

"Might I say, you look a little bit green around the gills", Daichi joked, looking like he hadn't even touched alcohol yesterday evening. Stupid heavy weight bastard with those darned brown eyes.

"Daichi, are you trying to poison me?", Yuuji whined pointing an accusatory finger at the mug. He made no attempt to sit up, taking his pleasure in viewing the butler from the floor.

"By all means Sir. Unemployment is what I crave, hence I envenom all my employers. It's a wonder you are still alive with me trying so disturbingly hard", the man said with a nearly straight face, but the corners of his lips quirked up.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Daichi. Seriously what is this crap?", he asked once again pointing at the muddy brew.

"Hangover Tea", Daichi supplied with a sheepish grin and a look of utter bewilderment.

"Hangover Tea as far as I recall is called Bloody Mary. This stinks like a bog and misses out on vodka, raw egg, tomato juice and celery on the side", Yuuji grumbled, slowly sitting up. His head spun slightly but he was mostly all right, except for the feeling of being a proud owner of a small desert situated in his mouth.

"But works better. Now my good Sir, bottoms up", Daichi said. Yuuji felt disgust wash over him. He really had no intention of drinking that crap. No matter how good it would be, but Daichi had such an expectant look. He couldn't really disappoint the owner of these sweet puppy eyes. With a quiet hiss Yuuji picked up the mug, he was certain it was bog water not tea. He pinched his nose, silently toasted Daichi and gulped down the contents. It felt terrible, sort of like eating dirt. He shuddered after he was finished and handed the butler an empty mug, all the while desperately attempting to hold the tea down.

"Wonderful. Now we can start getting ready for the party.", Daichi said. Of course his panicking about liking the butler made him forget he was throwing a party. How many people were attending again?

***

Noya and Shouyo were eying Daichi suspiciously as the brawny man was happily munched on tamagoiyaki while reading something on his tablet. Yuuji leaned over to inspect what had the butler so invested, but Sawamura had to pick the exact moment to turn the display off. Once again he felt Nishinoya's glare on him, it was probably about how dishelved and underclothed he was.

"So Sawamura-san did Yuuji force you to drink with him yesterday?", Shouyo asked shamelessly. Yuuji was really struggling with his cousin, the older he got the less filter the boy had and he was barely eighteen!

He turned to look at the butler, hoping that the man's diplomatic skills were as impeccable as they were last night, "We had a couple of drinks but nothing major", he lied without skipping a beat. Terushima thanked all the deities watching over him and tried to force some more eggs down. It was safe to say that the task was difficult.

"Really?", Noya drawled and Yuuji once again swore they were doing it on purpose. The butler dismissed the perfectly aimed jab and Yuuji faked a sudden loss of hearing, "So who is going to be at the party?", Nishinoya switched gears, now undoubtedly he expected a full list of guests and their side alongs.

And that was a bit of a problem. Yuuji really didn't quite remember who the bloody hell he invited. But Daichi quickly supplied a number, shocking everyone at the table. Fifty people? When and how drunk was he to invite that many. Yuuji felt like he must have really gone above and beyond to pull that many contacts straight out of his ass. Terushima really hoped he didn't fuck up enough to invite Kentarou or Bobata. If he did it could turn downright ugly. He squandered the rest of breakfast on pickling in his undoubtedly miserable fate while Daichi animatedly talked about all the things they were preparing for the grand party.

***

It was nearly eight and the guests would start piling in any moment now. Daichi was standing by the door, full suit, while Yuuji was doing his best to keep from drooling. Oikawa and Yamaguchi were leaning against the wall, the trays with drinks resting on the table, awaiting anyone to serve. For obvious reasons they couldn't have Aone doing the waitering. There was also one other cause, they needed someone to chase away Noya and Shouyo from the alcoholic beverages. Yuuji shook away the strange feeling of whatever Daichi in a suit was doing to him and grabbed a drink from Oikawa's tray. A large swig confirmed one thing, it wasn't strong enough.

Grumbling under his breath and tugging at the yellow Tshirt which was supposedly loose Yuuji circled the huge living room once again sipping from the glass. The drink was fruity and sweet, so unlike the usually bitter tea Daichi served. It felt almost out of place. The door swung open and the first guest of the night arrived. For reasons unknown to Yuuji it had to be Kentarou. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, he knew what he needed to get over the brawny butler.

***

Daichi was sure that in all his years of butlering he had never seen a rowdier party. His night was... what was the word... enlightening. At about eight thirty the famous Bokouto Koutaro arrived. A man taller than himself with spiky hair dyed white at the tips. He looked Daichi over with huge amber eyes, which seemed to take in the whole room in just one glance. What was the most bizarre though was how much a man resembled a screech owl. Daichi felt a little overwhelmed by that extraordinary appearance, he felt even more overwhelmed when Bokuto scooped him up in a bone crushing hug. All the while chattering away happily about how good a shot Sawamura was. He was followed by a slightly shorter man, who was even prettier than Oikawa. And that meant something, because Daichi could swear it was the most beautiful person walking this planet, or at least this mansion's grounds. Akaashi Keiji, for that was the man's name, had green eyes and soft black curls surrounding a perfectly proportioned face. Bokuto made it the point of his night to make sure Akaashi had fun, most of the time driving the poor man up the wall.

Later he met the Bedhead Cat. And quite frankly it matched more than perfectly. Kuroo was tall, even taller than Bokuto and there was something in his presence which royally pissed Daichi off. Kuroo Tetsuro, moved, walked, and if cats could talk, talked like a genuine moggy. He had this smirk, which Daichi was sure he pictured in his head at least once and a mop of hair as though he rolled out of bed not five minutes ago. Kuroo came alone and when questioned about it didn't fail to jab back, viciously. Well, who was Daichi to judge, though he did wonder about spitting in the guy's drink later.

A number of other friends and acquaintances piled in. Daichi was sure he was going to lose his mind sometime by midnight. To top it off the master of the house disappeared. This was turning into a massive rave.

***

Bokuto had spilled Akaashi's drink once again and Yamaguchi was certain this was going to be the seventh time. And even despite Bokuto's profuse apologies and Akaashi's soft scolding mixed in with reassurances Yamaguchi felt a tiny bit frustrated. That prickling feeling was slowly simmering as he neared the broom closet. What an unfortunate turn of events he didn't hear soft moans of pleasure from the inside.

In one fluent move Yamaguchi swung the doors open to a sight his poor eyes were not ready to behold. A pair of blond heads turned towards him and Yamaguchi was sure as hell he is going to pass out.

***

Aone narrowed his eyes at Tadashi. His little flower petal was sitting down, resting against the wall and hyperventilating. It took a lot of calming to get his little Yamabear stable and he was certain that whoever was responsible would be dead, probably with a snapped neck. Takenobu growled lowly, shaking his little Yama out of his stupor.

"Take I've seen things", the boy muttered clutching tightly onto his dress shirt, with his chin quivering.

Aone grunted committaly in response.

"I am not sure I... I... didn't know that", Tadashi started stuttering out, but Aone put a finger on his lips and hugged him close. He wasn't going to let anything happen to his little piece of sunshine.

***

Yaku was sitting comfortably on the sofa chatting animately with one of the many guests when Lev finally wandered back with the drinks. How did Yaku know that, fairly simple, he heard his young employee's excited voice.

"Yaku-san I couldn't find you. Glad you are all right", Lev chirped, handing him a mug and sitting down on the arm of the sofa, towering over him even more. It was pissing Morisuke off.

"You left me here Lev. It's not like I would simply vanish", Yaku grumbled into his drink. It was gin and tonic, quite a surprise, he only mentioned he liked the combination once.

"Yeah, but you are so short, somebody could kidnap you", Lev mused, unaware of the smack on the head that was already flying his way.

***

Daichi was running around passing out drinks, since Yamaguchi's breakdown and Oikawa's disappearance. He could understand this was a bit overwhelming, but where in seven broken dicks was that good for nothing, brown haired, narcissistic cook. Iwaizumi vanished too, but that was understandable with a scowl on rivaled by Aone's he was no good for the job. Daichi sidestepped Bobata who was chasing after Futamata and apparently had his boxers and dodged a fountain of puke hurled by a girl who looked more like a hooker than anything. This was not in the bloody job description! He curses his good manners to not haggle more.

Someone pulled the trays from his hands and set them on the tables and moments later he was against the wall with his jacket gone and a piss drunk Kuroo caging him from both sides. Why did he have to attract such people.

"Hello Mr. Butler", Kuroo purred and Daichi felt enough alcohol to get drunk just off of the man's breath. He looked Kuroo up and down, the man seemed Terushima's age and his shirt was open, revealing quite a nice sight. Slim chest, toned abs, though it was far from Terushima's fine build.

"Kuroo-san. Might I interest you in something to eat?", he answered, hoping that the youngster gets discouraged by a subtle hint. Instead Kuroo loosened his tie and leaned in until his lips were nearly brushing Sawamura's ear.

"Only if that something is you Butler-san", he whispered seductively. Daichi was tempted to roll his eyes, was Kuroo really trying out for the oldest pickup line in the book. Skillfully he untangled the man's fingers from his tie and proceeded to cup his cheek.

"Sorry Kuroo-san. Not on your life", he said patting the man's jaw gently and spinning out his captivity, before the drunken youngster could react.

Walking towards the kitchen he really hoped for a moment of silence until Bobata and Futamata grabbed him by both arms and tugged him away from his safe heaven yelling something about shots. He barely managed to wrestle free, when his tie was ripped off of him together with his shirt.

"That's my-", he managed to yell out, but instead Futamata pushed him forward towards a sprawled, stunning beauty with a quarter of lime in her mouth. He was at work damn it! He was gay damn it! "I am at-", he began hollering, but a boy by the name Numajiri cut him off abruptly cheering something about body shots. Screw it he is going to get one drink and go!

Daichi leaned over and sucked what could only be tequila out of the girls navel to chase it down with a lick of salt and a quarter of lime bitten straight out of her mouth. Where was his bloody shirt?! He looked frantically around and managed to tear through the cordon of navel drinkers and towards the center of the living room. Without stopping and nearly trampling Bokuto he managed to make his way into the kitchen and close the door behind himself. Daichi breathed heavily only to realize that a slapping noise he heard just seconds ago stopped.

"No, no, no, no", he repeated slowly feeling, his menacing aura materialize around him like a ball of darkness. He slowly turned his head to see Oikawa with his pants down and a very eager Iwaizumi on... in him. For the first time in his life Daichi felt tempted to murder someone and then cook them in their own pot. His eyelid twitched maniacally as two sets of scared eyes rested on him. "Get. To. Work.", he ground out, scaring both men to the point of rushing out with drinks and their pants half way up.

***

After preparing snacks and majorly scolding both parties involved Sawamura felt tired beyond his years and it wasn't even past midnight. He was slowly praying for a police intervention, when a girl burst into the kitchen.

"Quick! I need a drink!", she yelled and Daichi felt his murderous aura creep out again until Oikawa rushed to mix some vodka and orange juice.

"Anything else my lady?", Daichi asked, trying his best to stay eloquent no matter the fact that he was far less clothed than he'd like to be.

The girl eyed him up and down, "If only I was straight, I'd take you too", she winked and ran off nursing the drink. Daichi officially had enough. He is going home, at least for a while, and by home he means his room.

***

He didn't make it to the servants' quarters. A dejected Bokuto and apparently much hornier Kuroo grabbed him for drinks. Pardon the mistake, manhandled him and an over sized bottle of chilled vodka into a seat. Where he was stuck for a while now. He was feeding the poor plant resting by the table its third round when Bokuto finally chocked out what it was that was biting him.

"Akaaaaaaashi had to go home", Bokutoo hid his face in his folded arms and sobbed theatrically. Now that was a problem. Kuroo was gently rubbing his friend's back, all the while holding a hand on Sawamura's knee. No matter how large the daggers he glared at the man were, the hand sat there plain as day. He might as well go along with it. The party was dying down anyway so a few drinks wouldn't kill him. He might go along with it, since every single member of the crazy rave he was helping host, had absolutely foregone glasses in favor of using bottles. Screw it.

"So did you tell him you like him?", Daichi asked downing his shot. The bitter liquid was disgusting, but cleansed his nose and warmed up his chest. He poured the next round. Maybe he could get Kuroo drunk off his ass and quietly sleeping rather than trying to snake his way up his thigh and into his pants. Kuroo answered with a raised eyebrow, seeing the butler drinking.

"Nooooooo", Bokuto wailed, apparently impervious to any reason on Daichi's part, "What if he rejects me?!"

"A man must not fret a man must act", Daichi instructed sagely and Kuroo nodded in agreement scooting closer.

"True words", Kuroo affirmed and reached for Bokuto. Apparently torn between soothing his friend and soothing his sexual frustrations his drunken brain couldn't handle both.

"And you Kuroo-san. Tell this guy of yours you like him too. Because I can't take more harassment from you", Daichi deadpanned to the dark haired man.

"But Sawamura-san! You are sooo hot!", Kuroo chuckled and Daichi was torn between punching him out and thanking him.

"Thank you. But I am too old for you", Daichi sniped and rose the glass into the air for the boys to toast him, "For your love life guys", he laughed, feeling the alcohol slowly get to him.

"For our love life!", Bokuto corrected perking up.

***

It was nearing three AM and the last of the people were either passing out on the floor or leaving. Sawamura was still sitting bare chested by the table. Who knows when he became the party's love guru giving advice to all the troubled hearts with Kuroo and Bokuto as his acolytes. Now both were passed out and cuddling with one another on the floor. He rubbed his eyes tiredly trying to figure out what to do now. He could take a two hour nap in his room, and a shower would be awesome about now. But all his plans were turned to ruin by no other than Terushima Yuuji himself.

The man was drunk and singing merrily about some Sally who was supposedly a lady made of steel. Where did he get those ideas? He waltzed over tripping over just two bodies and planted his ass right by Daichi's side, half leaning on his butler. After all a good butler supports their master at any time.

"Daiiichi", he slurred happily, tickling Daichi's shoulder with his undercut. Unsurprisingly Terushima was once again wearing nothing but striped black and yellow boxers, "I need love advice", he added in a somber tone. Daichi turned his head to see a tiny pout grace the man's lips. It was quite... what was the word... adorable.

"So what is bothering you?", Daichi asked pouring himself and Terushima a shot. Somewhere during the night each guest that came seeking wisdom had to leave with a little liquid courage, even if most had more than enough.

"I like this person, but I can't be with them", Terushima hiccuped and nuzzled into Daichi's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"Why not? You are the heir to a big corporation, handsome, smart. Any girl would fall for you", Daichi encouraged. At another time something would have peaked his suspicion but right now he was too drunk to notice the half confession.

"If I would be with them, I'd lose everything", Yuuji mumbled into his shoulder sleep overtaking the young man. Daichi's hand involuntarily traveled

"Quoting a very reasonable snowman, some people are worth melting for", Daichi laughed, receiving only a small chuckle from his master. 'Well off to bed with him', Daichi thought scooping him up. Terushima wrapped his arms around his neck as the butler carried him to his room, avoiding as best as he could all the drunken idiots littering the house. On his way there he stepped over Noya cuddling Hinata and a couple of empty cans of beer. He can deal with that tomorrow though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave your comments and kudos!


End file.
